


Matthew the Magnicifebt- Tale of a Thousand Flowers

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [16]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Mary Sue, OC, bishounens, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: The world was once a peaceful place before the dam broke and the evil came pouring in. Eventually, everyone was so evil that nothing could be done to stop it. The gods of the world then decided to combine their powers to create someone who could save the world when they couldn't. This led to Matthew the Magnicifebt's creation.A heroine with a purpose; Matthew the Magnicifebt wants to make the world a better place and make lots of new friends along the way. But will she ever realise her true purpose in the world? And if so, can she sacrifice her life as a human to save the ones she loves? Or will she fall into temptation and damn the world forever?Only time will tell...





	Matthew the Magnicifebt- Tale of a Thousand Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the nature of this particular prompt, the oneshot is very short. That is because it is a parody of typical fan fictions which follow this prompt without the author even realising.

It was a warm summer day just like any other. The sun shone vigorously, and the city was at peace.

BUT THEN!

A band of evil bandits arrived! They started robbing the store, capturing an assortment of poor defenceless bishounen boys from various fandoms in their wake! No one could possibly stop such an evil force...

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!

A flash of gold and the fwish of a blue cape speckled in large white stars, and she was there. Her voluptuous body awed all of the bishounen boys as she stood there, a hand on her hip and the other holding up her staff. A mask covered some of her face, but the bishounens could still see her beautiful sapphire blue eyes shining through.

Yes, that's right. The brave, beautiful, flawless heroine who had come to save the bishounen boys was...

MATTHEW THE MAGNICIFEBT!!!!!

Matthew the Magnicifebt was a girl born from the stars and blessed by the Gods. She held incredible power within, and was stronger than all of the gods in the world combined. That was how powerful she was. She also had a special power- a magical aura which made anyone who approached her fall in love with her at once.

She approached the bandits and switched on her aura. They gasped, falling at her feet and begging for her to save them, help to change them, show them the right way. She did so with a kiss, watching the bishounens gasp and try to defend her, already loving her infinitely for saving them from the wicked. They thought she was perfect; always kind, all powerful, always there when they needed her; all knowing, and of course all good. She was the hero of all heroes; God of all Gods. Yes, Matthew the Magnicifebt truly was Magnicifebt.

As Matthew the Magnicifebt stood on the roof of a giant tree which was her headquarters, laughing with the bishounens who sat on the branches around her, she decided that this was the best life for her. She would protect the world for as long as these beautiful boys loved her unconditionally, and she would do it with pride, beauty and power.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation on Matthew the Magnicifebt:
> 
> Due to a strange chain of events, a friend and I ended up having a competition to see how long we could go without ever calling each other by our real names. She became Alfred and I became Matthew, after the Hetalia characters America and Canada respectively. We kept this up for a long time (and still do, actually: it's been like this for over a year :-/ ). Then, one day I was trying to make up a superhero name and ended up with 'Matthew the Magnificent'. In sharing this new revelation, I typed this in with one hand whilst not looking at the screen and Matthew the Magnicifebt was born.
> 
> Yes, it's an author insert with me as a superhero with a God complex. Had the oneshot actually had a plot and been a real story, it would definitely have been the plot listed in the summary instead~
> 
> Prompt- Mary Sue (yep, I had a lot of fun with this)
> 
> Original Number- 35.


End file.
